Al final del tunel
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: Sasuke, mira por la ventana del tren, va rumbo a konoha, donde cambio su vida, por una persona, Uzumaki Naruto. Yaoi, NaruSasu


**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Por una crisis de escritor y tiempo. Pero ya nueva historia; por cierto no escribiré una secuela en mi anterior historia. Esta nació de un viaje extremadamente largo, en autobús.**

**Es un NaruSasu, por lo que no esperen un SasuNaru, si lo han visto odio eso.**

**Esto sucede en un AU, donde existen los donceles, por lo tanto m-preg.**

**1.-Estacion.**

**NARUSASU**

Las miradas de las pasajeras, y los donceles que le dedicaban, no importaban. En la taquilla, en la estación incluso en el vagón del tren donde viajaba, le dedicaban miradas desde jovencitas hasta doncelesde unos 30 años; pero no tenían efecto. Su mirada les decía todo, no me interesas, aléjate, no me gustas o simplemente indiferencia; real y fría indiferencia. Funcionaba bien para todo y para todos.

Mirando por la ventana, observo como los rayos del sol, se abrían pasos entre las nubes, buscando iluminar los arboles y prados verdes que abundaban y daban la sensación de ver unos de esos espectaculares paisajes, en postales o publicidad. En donde los fotógrafos trataban de plasmar una imagen, que te transmitiera al sitio deseado, ya sea tratando de enamorarte del lugar o solo vender unas vacaciones.

Su visión fue interrumpido por un túnel que momentáneamente, privo de la magnifica vista. Aunque solo duro menos de un minuto, le transmitió una verdad como cuando miras tu reflejo en un espejo. El prado mágica, era al igual que su infancia, despreocupada, amorosa y feliz. El túnel representaba, la oscuridad de su pre-adolescencia, pubertad y juventud hasta los 17 años. Y la visión del campo de nuevo, le mostraba su renacimiento, donde su vida comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, se dirigía al lugar exacto donde ocurrió eso. Konoha.

_Konoha, casi 3 años atrás._

La vida de Sasuke Uchiha, después de estar unos meses en duelo, problemas legales y mucho pero mucho estrés, volvía a comenzar. Tras al muerte de su hermano y su emancipación, todas las propiedades de sus familia volvían a ser parte de su propiedad.

Después de enterarse de una casa de verano, en un lugar apartado de su antigua vida llena de recuerdos tanto nostálgicos como dolorosos. Puso en venta las propiedades donde vivió su familia y se mudo a esa tranquila villa. Konoha era un pequeño pueblo donde todavía se podía respira tranquilidad el campo en un lugar suficientemente urbanizado.

Sasuke en su defensa, jamás había oído hablar de la villa, ni de la boca de su hermano, ni en las infantiles conversaciones de sus padres. Pero el no tenía que objetar nada, siempre estuvo solo, no importaba si desaparecía de la ciudad, lo único que lo mantenía ahí y era importante para el había muerto, llevándose su ancla junto con el.

La propiedad se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de tener alrededor de 23 años sin ser utilizada. Según lo que dijo era incluso más vieja que la casa donde el había vivido los primeros 7 años de su vida. Los dos propietarios, sus padres no estaban casados, pues en el nombre de su madre aparecía su apellido de soltera,

La villa solo tenía un acceso de tren y todavía, la estación estaba como ha media hora de la ciudad. Realmente parecía que al villa estaba escondida entre hojas como su nombre lo indicaba pues la amplia vegetación que rodeaba la villa, era predomínate de arboles y ríos. Era como un bosque encantado.

Se supone que un agente de bienes raíces le mandaría transporte. Se dispuso a buscar su transporte, arrastrando sus 2 maletas. Cuando lo vio. Era un tipo con un uniforme rojo, una banda y sandalias, tenia cabello negro en forma de tazón y cejas muy gruesas. Su anuncio de búsqueda era, un abanico de papel, con "Sasuke" escrito en el.

Levanto una ceja. Sin duda era algo original y peculiar, por no decir infantil pero bueno, era su opción de transporte. Se dirigió hacia el extraño personaje. Cuando el tipo lo vio acercarse, hizo una sonrisa, que pondría en vergüenza a varios dibujos animados.

-Señor Uchiha. Dijo el uniformado. Ante un asentamiento de cabeza, el tipo se dio la vuelta; a lo que Sasuke se pregunto sino llevaría su equipaje, pero lo siguió.

Sin duda esperaba una auto, tal vez una camioneta cerrada, un auto compacto o un auto normal. Pero un taxi humano. Bueno un Ricksow, verde con marcas en forma de hojas. Bueno explicaba el uniforme, el rojo combinaba. Se acerco al tipo y se subió al vehículo. La última vez que se subió a un vehículo de dos ruedas, fue en su bicicleta a los 7 años.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar con el equipaje en su lugar el tipo volvió ha hablar.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y seré su conductor disfrute su paseo hacia la prospera Konoha. Y de inmediato comenzó su viaje. Para alguien de más o menos su altura y edad, se movía bastante rápido. Disfruto el paisaje, que definitivamente era mejor pasar por el, que solo verlo de lejos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había llegado. La ciudad realmente estaba alejada de la civilización. Para alguien que creció en una ciudad llena de humo, autos, rascacielos enormes y estrés, y no conoció el campo. Konoha era lo más próximo a una aldea de las que se hablaban en los cuentos de hadas.

No tenían edificios tan altos, solo de dos o tres pisos, los caminos de tierra, unas cuantas carretas tiradas por caballos y por las mismas personas. Incluso no usaban ropa moderna solo colorida y la mayoría tenía un símbolo de una hoja. Era un poco como un antiguo Japón, pero con ropa más actual.

Lee lo llevo hasta casi a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba una muchacha con un traje de sastre color gris oscuro. El Ricksow, se detuvo a unos pocos metros de la muchacha.

-Hemos llegado a su destino señor- dijo Lee con una sonrisa. Sasuke bajo sus maletas, y le dio una seca cabezada en señal de adiós a Lee. Lee se vio un poco triste pero no pudo determinarlo pues la señorita le hablaba.

-Señor Uchiha es un gusto de que se reuniera tan pronto con nosotros- dijo una mujer muy atractiva que tenia el cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos grises, unas sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-purpura y un piercing debajo del labio inferior. Sasuke vio que como él, ella no demostraba emociones visibles.

-No había nada que retrasara mi llegada, señorita...- respondió el.

-Konan, mi nombre es Konan, soy la agente de bienes raíces encargada por la empresa para la propiedad- comenzó a caminar, Sasuke la siguió.

Caminaron hasta donde el camino se bifurcaba, tomando uno que ascendía. No falto mucho tiempo para que llegaran a una propiedad, era una casa relativamente sencilla pero grande. Al llegar a la entrada vio que no se encontraba ningún símbolo de propietario. Konan extrajo una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

La casa estaba vacía pero sorprendentemente limpia, no los muebles estaban cubiertos por plástico como una casa que se fumigaba. Solo existía lo necesario, Konan hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-La casa se encuentra limpia, pues después de las lamentables noticias y de su pronta ocupación. La casa se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, luz, agua y gas. Todo debido al bono anual que enviaba sus padres- Konan hablaba lo más seco posible. A Sasuke le sorprendió, que alguien de la postura de su padre, que no sonreía lo más mínimo, cuidara una casa de casi 25 años.

-Claro la casa a estado deshabitada 25 años- Konan siguió hablando. –Solo necesita firmar estos papeles- dijo mientras los mostraba, que casi parecían que los saco de la nada- y la propiedad estará lista el día de mañana, pasara la noche en una habitación en al ciudad.

Konan camino mostrándole, la cocina, la terraza, el patio trasero, el dormitorio principal y su cuarto de baño; y la habitación de huéspedes. Salieron no sin antes firmar los papeles que lo convertían en el dueño de la propiedad. Cuando volvieron al lugar donde se encontraron ya era de tarde. Los esperaba un Ricksow, con otro joven con el uniforme de Lee, pero sin ser un ser tan amable.

Los llevo hasta la ciudad. A un edificio donde se veía el letrero "Haruna Hotel", con un sol saliendo de las montañas. Konan lo acompaño hasta la entrada, donde el joven del Ricksow les llevaba sus maletas. Konan hablo con la recepcionista, la cual después de un momento entrego una llave. Konan regreso a el y le tendió la llave.

Sasuke lo tomo y junto a ella se encontraba una tarjeta. –Esta es mi tarjeta para cualquier duda o problema- Konan dio una señal con la cabeza en modo de despedida y salió.

Sasuke miro el número de habitación y se traslado. Su habitación era una cama sencilla con un buro, un baño y una ventana. Sasuke se desprendió de su ropa y se recostó durmiéndose en poco tiempo.

_Sasuke soñó que se encontraba en un túnel, donde todo era oscuro, no se vai mucho pero de pronto una luz surgió, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Primero normal después corriendo, casi al quedarse sin aliento. Cuando por fin salió vio, un amplio valle verde, donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y el cielo era el más azul que había visto. _

Sasuke despertó notando la sabana frio en su cuerpo. Su estomago dio un gruñido. Sasuke salió de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha. Cuando salió se vistió lo más cómodo posible. Salió con sus maletas y le pregunto a la recepcionista; cuya cara se torno un poco roja al hablarle. Le pregunto donde se encontraba en restaurante más cercano.

Llego al restaurante donde pidió onigiris y dango. Después de desayunar, cayo en cuenta que su nuevo hogar no tendría alimento o en que ponerlos. Busco la comida, donde iba incluso un kilo de tomates. Salió en dirección a su hogar cuando se acercaba, un caballo salió de la nada, con dirección hacia él.

**Y aquí termina nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. 2. Encuentro.**


End file.
